Sisterly Love
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Even in her day off Elsa has a full schedule. Anna would make sure of it, of course the schedule is full of fun.


**A.N.** Yeah, I know that some guys had a similar idea like me (I've read them when I took a break) but I still wanted to write my own version of what could happen when Elsa has a day off^^ And now a little remark: this is NOT Elsanna, it's just about sisterly love. (because someone told me that she could practically read that sparks flew between themxD). I've needed two (3 with the translation) days for this story, so it's not even longer but the story's also better than my last one (in my opinion)

**Sisterly Love**

The sun rose in Arendelle. It was one of those rare days when the sky was cloud-free and the light of the sun shone directly into the room of the Princess of Arendelle. Anna woke up by the light, but since she was too tired to get up, she turned around, pulled the blanket over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

Though she immediately perked up when she remembered that today's Elsa's day off. Her sister — the Queen of Arendelle — had been working so much lately that Anna persuaded her to cancel all her appointments for today, so that they could do something fun together. Immediately, she kicked off her blanket and jumped out of the bed.

Unfortunately, her foot got tangled with her blanket and she fell off the bed. But since she was already used to fall out of the bed — or to fall in general — but it didn't bother her too much. Anna jumped to her feet and looked out the window. Outside, everything was covered with snow.

Her eyes lit up when she saw how much snow there was. Then she ran as fast as she could out of her room, over to Elsa's. Meanwhile Elsa slept soundly. She was completely exhausted from the previous day. She didn't even had the strength to change her clothes and collapsed the way she was in her bed. And she had no notion in going out of her soft bed so soon.

On her day off she wanted to sleep in for the first time in her live. Her bed was just so comfortable, it was like sleeping on a cloud. On a _bouncy_ cloud to be exact...On a cloud that didn't just bounce up and down, but something also shook her furiously. Elsa grumbled softly as she was slowly torn from her well-deserved sleep.

It felt as if someone was hopping on her bed and shook her brutally by the shoulders. And she had a vague idea who that might be. „Elsa!" The shrill screaming voice of her little sister confirmed her suspicions. „Anna...?", murmured the queen sleepily, without opening her eyes.

„Come on, Elsa! Stand up! It's morning!", she cried and kept shaking her. „Go away, Anna.", murmured Elsa and tried to push her away, but she won't go. „No, you promised that we do something today! Do you remember?"

„Yes, but let me sleep a bit longer. I was up till midnight..."

„Oh, when we start having fun, you'll forget that you're tired! And I don't want to spend another hour to wake you up. You sleep like a rock!"

„Hmm...", mumbled Elsa and tried to ignore Anna, but that wasn't so easy. „And you snore. Really loud!" Elsa frowned and fumbled in her sleep to her sister, until she felt her face. The she pushed her off the bed. „I do not snore.", she muttered angrily.

Anna stood up again. „Yes, you do. And now get up." The princess took a step toward her, though she didn't notice that Elsa froze the floor beneath her with a small movement of her hand. Anna slipped. She was preparing to land on the hard floor again, but she fell right on top of Elsa.

„Uff!" All the air was forced out of Elsa's lungs as she felt a weight on her. Her little sister sat up, but still sat on her back. „Elsaaaa!", tried Anna again and hopped on her. „Come on, get up!" When Elsa didn't answer, Anna lied back down, so that she lay on her sister again. „Elsa.", she whispered in her ear. „Do you want to build a snowman?"

„No, thank you.", she murmured back. „Of course you do, you just don't know it!"

„Go and meet up with Kristoff."

„No, I've told him that we have our sister day today. But the day can only start if the big sister — that's you — gets out of bed!" Elsa sighed. Anna was really persistent. And stubborn. „Oh! And guess what!", she said her excitedly. Elsa winced when Anna suddenly squealed in her ear. „What?"

„It snowed!", she squealed, while hopping on her again shaking her as hard as she could. Finally Elsa opened her eyes. It snowed? Had she lost control of her powers again? With some effort, she turned around to lie on her back — Anna refused to go off of her — and held her forehead. „I must have had a nightmare and lost control of my powers...I'll let it thaw immediately."

„No! I mean...it wasn't you. For sure! Besides...don't you think that your room would be a winter wonderland first if you lost control?" Elsa let her hand fall back on the bed and looked around in her room. It looked normal. Nothing was frozen, so it was just the nature. The blonde sighed and finally looked up at her sister, who sat still on top of her.

As Elsa suddenly began to laugh, Anna pouted. „What is it?" Elsa couldn't stop laughing and she wondered when she laughed so hard the last time. „Your hair.", laughed the queen, while Anna raised an eyebrow. „What? What's with my hair?"

„You forgot to comb your hair." Now Anna finally understood. She'd been so excited that she totally forgot to comb her hair, so they were still tousled. „I'd love to know what your hair looks like after sleeping, if you don't forget to solve your braid that is.", she replied offended and crossed her arms over her chest.

„Definitely better than you, that's for sure.", giggled Elsa, who was quite amused at Anna's reaction. „Are you getting up now?", asked Anna asked again. „You have to get off of me first." Anna's eyes widened. She'd totally forgotten that she still sat on her sister. „Oh...of course.", she said as she got off of her. Then Elsa got out of bed and stretched herself, while Anna sat on the bed and watched her. „Turn around.", said Elsa then, when she took something from her table. „Why?", asked Anna, while tilting his head to the side. „Just do it." Still confused she finally did as he was told and turned around. Then she felt that Elsa sat down behind and something glided through her hair. „What are you doing?"

„What does it look like? I comb your hair."

„That's not necessary.", said Anna, despite being very touched by the gesture of her sister. A few weeks ago she would've never believed that their relationship would improve so much. Even if it was bad what happened to Arendelle and the two sisters, Anna was glad that it happened.

Otherwise Elsa would still lock herself in her room, being isolated from the outside world and ignoring her attempts to lure her out of the room. She would still live in fear. Always being afraid to hurt her or other people and never learning that love was the key to control her powers better.

As Elsa suddenly stopped combing her hair, Anna frowned. Why did she stop? „Done.", said Elsa, answering her question. „Already?" she asks, while looking at her over her shoulder. Her sister nodded and let her own hair down. Anna turned around and kept watching Elsa as she let her platinum blonde hair down.

Her hair was wavy, just like her own, because she too braided them all the time. Back then when they were children, she always made fun of her because of her hair color, even though they looked so beautiful. „Anna." Anna blinked and then looked at Elsa's ice-blue eyes. „Yes?"

„Have you been listening to me at all?"

„Um..." The princess quickly avoided eye contact. She was so distracted that she didn't realize that Elsa spoke to her. „I said you better go and get changed. I'll meet you at breakfast.", repeated the blonde before she started to comb her own hair. „Oh! Let me do that!", said Anna quickly, ignoring Elsa's statement and took the brush out of her hand.

Elsa just raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly and confused, while Anna held the brush with both hands as if she feared that Elsa will take it away again. „I want to comb your hair." The queen remained silent, so Anna continued. „I could ever do that. Just let me return the favor."

Elsa smiled slightly and turned around. „Alright." Anna grinned from ear to ear and began to comb her sister's hair. Back then, Elsa made sure that Anna didn't get too close to her. Perhaps out of fear that she'll hurt her? Although Anna couldn't exactly remember her childhood and Elsa's powers, she was absolutely certain that Elsa would never intentionally hurt her.

Though she could still remember that Elsa stormed into her room one day and locked herself in there for the rest of the day — she could even swear to have heard a sob from the other side of the door — and kept apologizing for something the next day.

Apparently something had happened and she was almost certain that it had something to do with Elsa's powers, otherwise she wouldn't have reacted the way she had. Anna had forgiven her immediately and told her that she was never angry with her, because it was an accident.

Even as Elsa accidentally froze her heart, she saw clearly how sorry she was doing and how it tormented her. Even as an ice statue she heard her sister, who apologized for everything and wept for her. But at least she was safe and that was the only thing that mattered to Anna. And this "true love" thawed her frozen heart and freed her from the ice.

She'd made the right decision to save Elsa, instead of running to Kristoff and she would do it again at any time. After all Elsa had to protect her her whole life — even if she protected her from herself — and what sister would she be if she didn't return the favor?

Anna's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Elsa's voice. „Anna , are you done?", she asked and now Anna noticed that she combed Elsa's hair longer than necessary. „Huh? Um...Yes, wait a sec.", answered Anna then. Elsa's hair felt so silky that she could spend hours to just comb her hair.

Finally she put the brush away. „So, I'm done.", she said, before Elsa turned to her and smiled at her. „Thank you, Anna." Anna smiled back and crawled out of Elsa's bed. „Anytime! I'm going to get changed then, see you downstairs!" Then Anna went back to her room to get changed.

They had a lot to do today, so she had to put on warm clothes. Anna had to giggle as she went through her plan in her head again. If Elsa knew...

* * *

After breakfast, the two sisters went into the town. A few porters accompanied them and now they had to carry so much that Elsa felt really sorry for them. Anna dragged her through the town and bought new clothes. Mainly for Elsa . „Oh! Look at this, Elsa!", said Anna and pressed another dress against Elsa's body. „You'd look great in that!"

„I think I have enough..."

„Nonsense, you can never have enough dresses."

„I think this dress would suit you better." Then Anna looked thoughtfully at the dress. „You think so? I think that would suit better to your hair. To be precise...Everything suits to your hair." Elsa giggled. „Certainly not everything."

„Elsa, you can wear anything and you always look so great!"

„Thank you, Anna, but it's not like you don't look great either."

„You look beautiful-er than me!"

„Are we really arguing who's the most beautiful of us?", giggled Elsa. „I think so.", laughed Anna. „By the way, it's "more beautiful", Anna."

„Whatever. What do you say now? Do you buythe dress?"

„If I buy it, can we finally look for some dresses for you?"

„Okay."

Another hour and a hundred more dresses later, not only the poor porters but also Elsa were pretty exhausted. But Anna was not finished with her yet. The day was still young and there was still so much to do. They sent the porters back to the castle and Elsa and Anna walked alone through the town.

„Elsa, do you smell that?", asked Anna with a grin. Elsa sniffed the air and smiled at Anna as she recognized the smell. „Chocolate!", said the sisters in unison. Then Anna took her sister's hand and ran with her to the source of that sweet smell.

Anna immediately ran into one of the many shops and inhaled that sweet smell of chocolate and other pastries. Elsa came in right in after her and did the same, just more discreet. The people in the store turned their full attention to the two sisters. After all, it didn't happen every day that the princess and the queen were in town, let alone walking into a store and sniffed the air like that.

Anna immediately ran to the counter and looked at the offer. Everything looked so delicious that she couldn't decide what to buy. „Anna, you're drooling.", said Elsa as she stood next to her and also tried to decide what to buy. „Oh..." Quickly, the princess wiped her mouth. „I'm sorry, but that all looks so delicious. I can't decide."

„Then I'll decide for you.", said Elsa and smiled at her. Then she bought some of her and Anna's favorite pastries, that wasn't even spilled but also filled with chocolate. Anna's eyes sparkled with joy when she saw what Elsa bought for them. „You really are the best sister ever!"

Elsa just smiled at her before the two left the store again. Anna was so impatient that she tore the bag of pastries from Elsa's hands and quickly took one out. When she bit into it Anna was in seventh chocolate heaven. „This is so good!", said the younger sister dreamily. Elsa also took one out of the bag and began to eat.

After all that running around the city she became really hungry. While Anna stuffed everything into her mouth, Elsa ate...well, just like a queen should eat. Just as Anna wanted to get another one, Elsa held the bag out of her reach. „Hey! I want another one!", whined Anna and pouted.

„We'll eat the rest later, okay?" Anna pouted even more, but then agreed. „Let's go home.", said Elsa and walked toward the castle. „What? No! We aren't finished yet!", called Anna after her and grabbed the queen by the arm to stop her. „Not finished?", repeated Elsa and raised an eyebrow.

„You threw me out of bed at the crack of dawn and we spent half of the day in town. What more do you want to do?" Anna folded her arms behind her back innocently and looked at Elsa with her famous puppy dog look. Elsa could never resist this look. Whenever she looked at her like that, she got what she wanted in the end.

„Elsa?", asked Anna in the most innocent voice she could muster. „Yes...?", replied Elsa hesitantly and raised an eyebrow. „Do you want to build a snowman?" It didn't surprise Elsa that Anna asked her that. With that one sentence she'd always persuaded her to play with her in the middle of the night and she always used this technique to lure her out of her room.

It really hurt her, when she had to ignore her little sister or send her away and to hear the sadness and hurt in her voice. All she ever wanted was to play with her, but she was too afraid to hurt her again...When Elsa began to smile Anna knew immediately that she had won. „Sure." Then Anna grabbed her sisters hand and dragged her back to the castle.

There was enough space in the gardens to play and nobody would disturb them. There Elsa could certainly relax and forget to behave like a queen.

* * *

Once there Anna's eyes glittered when she saw that white winter wonderland in her garden. The snow here reached to their ankles, but it didn't matter to Anna who ran into the snow. „Anna, be care—!"

„Woah!" Elsa winced when her sister suddenly slipped and fell on her back in the soft snow. Immediately the queen ran to her and looked down at her. „Are you alright?", she asked and her question was answered when Anna laughed out loud. „Sure, it's as if you fall on a soft cloud."

The queen smiled, obviously relieved that Anna was not injured. „Come on." The blonde held her hand out to her sister to help her up. „I thought you wanted to build a snowman?" Then Anna grinned all over her face and took Elsa's hand. „Okay, I'll make the head and you the body!", said Anna as Elsa helped her up and gathered together enough snow to build the head while Elsa "conjured" the body with a small wave of her hand.

„Hey! You're cheating!", wailed Anna, while her big sister smiled. „That's not cheating."

„Yes, it is! You used your powers!"

„No. Skills are there to be used." Elsa could hardly believe herself, that she'd said that. A few years ago she would've done everything to let her powers disappear and now she was glad she had them. Now that she was no longer afraid that everyone thought she's a monster and that she won't accidentally hurt someone, she had full control over her powers.

She was happy to be now accepted by everyone and the kids even loved her powers. For the first time in her life she felt understood by everyone and so warm inside. And all thanks to Anna. If it wasn't for Anna, she'd surely still live in her ice palace in the mountains.

Isolated from the world. And Arendelle would probably lost in the snow by now. She'd done so much damage in Arendelle. How could the people just forgive her? How could they want her back as the Queen of Arendelle and worship her? How could they forgive and accept the Snow Queen, who cursed them all with an eternal winter?

„Elsa?" Anna's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Now she realized that Anna had already put the head on the snowman's body and looked at her worried. „Is everything okay?" Elsa nodded. „Yes. I'm okay." Anna wasn't convinced and looked at her even more anxious. „Are you sure...?" Anna looked down and Elsa followed her gaze. Elsa had been unaware that she'd cling onto her dress and the parts where her hands were, were frozen solid.

She immediately let the ice thaw on her dress. „I'm fine. Don't worry.", she said and smiling at her little sister, to convince her that she's okay, but as expected it didn't work. Then she tried a different tactic. „You wanna build another snowman? This time I don't use my powers, okay?" Anna kept looking at her like that for a while, before she agreed.

Elsa suppressed a sigh of relief when they began to build a second snowman. She wasn't used to model the snow without magic, but if it made Anna happy, then she did it with pleasure. This time she was making the head and Anna the body.

„And how shall we name them?", asked Anna, when they were done. „I don't know. Do you have a suggestion?"

„Oh! Yes, this one here is Olaf Junior!", laughed the Princess. Elsa joined in her laughter. „But don't you think that Olaf should have a wife first?"

„You're right...Okay, then this is Mrs. Olaf!", decided Anna and pointed to the second snowman, uh, snowwoman. „Let's go inside.", said Elsa then. „You're surely cold, right?"

„No, I'm not cold. Let's stay here a bit longer.", replied Anna quickly and gave her a look that said that she won't let her go without a fight. „Well, what do wanna do now?" Anna thought for a moment before she grinned at her. There was such a suspicious gleam in her eyes, that she didn't like at all. „Turn around." Elsa raised an eyebrow. „Why?"

„Don't ask, just do it." The Snow Queen did as she was told and finally turned around. She had an apprehension of what Anna was planning. „If you're going to throw a snowball at me again, then..."

„Oh, don't worry!", interrupted Anna. „Just stay there. And don't look! Don't even stir a muscle. This will be a nice surprise. So just relax. And don't you dare conjure up a mirror to see what I'm doing! Just stay over there. Don't even breathe! Well, okay you may breathe, but just stay there and do not turn around."

„Anna, you're rambling again.", interrupted Elsa and had to smile. When everything became quiet all of a sudden, she really wondered what Anna's doing. Before Elsa could do anything, something cold hit her on her neck. The blonde stumbled forward surprised. She wasn't prepared for it.

Anna laughed and Elsa created in a giant snowball in her hands and wanted to start the counterattack. She turned around and got ready to throw it, but then suddenly another snowball hit her in the face. Startled, she lost control of her powers for a few seconds and the snowball that floated above her fell down and landed on her.

Elsa threw the snow away from her and saw that Anna was rolling on the floor and laughed. Then she went up to her and looked down at her. „This means war, my dear baby sister. Do not mess with the Snow Queen."

„Oh, I am so af—" Anna stopped when she saw that Elsa had three snowballs in each hand and let them move in circles with little movements of her fingers. „Baby sister says what?"

„Uh..." Anna turned around on her stomach to get up faster and ran away. Exceptionally, she didn't slip.

Elsa gave her five seconds, before she threw one snowball after another at her and hit the bull's eye each time. Eventually, Anna was aware that running away was pointless and stopped. Then Elsa went up to her sister and created some more snowballs.

When Anna saw that Elsa walked toward her she raised her arms to protect herself from the next attack. „I give up! You won!" Elsa smiled triumphantly and let her snowballs disappear. „Good choice.", she said before turning away from her to go back to the castle.

But before she could go three steps, another snowball hit her back. Then the blonde turned back around, ready to throw several snowballs of her own at her little sister again. „An—" When she turned around, however, Anna tackled her and together they fell to the ground with Anna on top of her. Again.

Anna sat up and held her wrists firmly beside her head. „_Aha_!", she said triumphantly, but she forgot something really important. Elsa smiled and raised an eyebrow. Then Anna finally saw that Elsa's ice magic bubbled out of her hands and formed snowballs. „Oh man...", murmured Anna, before the snowballs hit her face.

Before Anna had the opportunity to wipe the snow from her face, a small avalanche hit her and threw her off of her sister. „You're cheating again!", wailed Anna, as she freed herself from the snow that buried her. „Everything's fair in love and war.", reminded Elsa her as she stood up.

Anna stood up, too and brushed the snow off her clothes. She ignored the fact that she was already soaking wet by now and that she's getting cold. If she said something now, the fun was over. „Guess I can't win against the Snow Queen, huh?"

„Well spotted.", replied the blonde with a smile on her face. „Uh...ceasefire?", asked Anna and held her hand out to her sister. Elsa nodded and shook her hand. But she froze immediately when she realized how cold Anna's hand was. „Anna, we better go in now. You'll catch a cold."

„Oh, that's not bad. Come on, let's skate!", suggested Anna and held Elsa's hand tightly with both hands. „Are you sure—?"

„Absolutely! Come on, do your thing!" The blonde sighed, but she knew better than to argue with Anna. Elsa stomped on the ground and created a round ice surface around them. Then she made a couple of skates for Anna. Immediately Anna started skating...and slipped seconds later. She was ready for the impact, but then landed on something soft.

Elsa had caught her from behind and helped her back up. „Thank you, Elsa.", said Anna as she clung to Elsa's arms to avoid slipping again. The blonde giggled before she skated backwards and pulled Anna with her. „We do it very slowly."

Anna nodded and followed Elsa — not that she had any choice. „Hey, I think I've got the knack of it!" Then Anna let her sister go and tried it alone. „Be careful.", warned Elsa, but Anna didn't listen to her and skidded through the ice faster. Then she looked at Elsa and didn't watch where she's skating. „You see that?"

„Yes, but be careful!" Too late. Just as Elsa uttered the warning, Anna reached the end of the ice and fell face first into the snow. Instantly Elsa skated to her sister, worried that something happened to her. But when she reached her Anna turned around to lie on her back and laughed. „You okay, Anna?", asked the blonde, just to be sure. „Yes, everything's okay. As I said, it is as if you fall into a cloud."

„Good.", sighed Elsa relieved. „Come here.", said Anna and stretched out her arms. „Lie down beside me." Elsa shook her head. „No." Then the princess pouted again and looked at her sister with her famous puppy dog look. Elsa sighed and then lay down beside her. „And now?", asked Elsa after a while.

„Nothing. We just lie here. And watch the sunset." Neither of them had noticed how late it had become. Anna was sad that the day was almost over. Tomorrow her sister would be _Queen_ Elsa again. To make it short: Queen Elsa was boring.

Always so dutiful, poised, reserved and regal. The exact opposite of Fun Elsa. Fun Elsa was funny, forgot that she was a queen and played with her in the snow. Eventually, she heard a rustle beside her. She looked at her sister and saw that she moved her arms.

„Are you making a snow angel?", asked Anna amused. „No.", replied Elsa, but didn't stop moving. „I'm making a snow Anna." When she was finished, she looked up at her and smiled. Anna smiled back. „Then I make a snow Elsa."

„Don't you dare steal my idea.", warned Elsa, but Anna stick out her tongue out and folded her hands over her stomach. „That's queen Elsa." The queen sat up and looked at her in confusion and with a raised eyebrow. „This Elsa is so serious and fun free like..."

„Like...?"

„...I don't think there's something that's more boring than Queen Elsa."

„Hmph, thank you very much.", huffed Elsa. „And this is Fun Elsa.", continued Anna and moved her arms and legs back and forth. „When she's finally more relaxed and forgets to be royal, she's the best playmate one can have." Then the two sisters smiled at each other. „We really should go inside. It's getting dark.", said Elsa again and stood up.

„No, I don't want to go in.", moaned Anna childlike. „Then I'll eat what we've bought in town all alone." Instantly Anna jumped up and followed her sister into the castle. „No, you won't!"

After dinner, the two sisters went to their own rooms, but Anna couldn't sleep so she walked over to Elsa's room in hope that she was still awake as well. When she got there, she hesitated. Her door was closed and the old fear of rejection came back.

After she just stared at the door for a few seconds, she shook her head. She didn't have to be afraid anymore. Elsa had no reasons to reject her anymore. The princess took a deep breath and knocked on Elsa's door. When she got no response for a few seconds, her nervousness rose.

But then suddenly the door opened. Anna was still so surprised that she only stared at Elsa. „Anna?" Then she snapped out of her trance and smiled at her sister sheepishly. „Oh! Hi, Elsa!" She didn't know what else to say...„Hi.", she greeted back confused. „Do you need anything?"

„I? No, nothing." Elsa raised an eyebrow. Her question what she was doing here then was literally written on her face. „I just wanted to talk to you."

„Okay. About what?", asked Elsa, as she stepped aside so that Anna could enter her room. „Oh, you know about...stuff..." Elsa closed the door behind her and looked after her sister, who strolled around her room, in confusion. „Stuff?"

„Yes, stuff." Then Anna saw a book on Elsa's table and looked at it. „Oh, what are you reading right now?"

„Snow White and Rose Red.", replied Elsa and walked over to her. „What's it about?"

„It's about two sisters, who—"

„Sounds great! Will you read it to me?"

„Uh...If you want." Anna nodded several times and jumped on Elsa's bed. Elsa just let her, sat down on the chair and took the book. In the meantime Anna made herself comfortable on the bed and watched Elsa excitedly. The blonde flipped back to the first page and began to read aloud.

As Elsa had read half of the book, she noticed that Anna had fallen asleep. The blonde put the book on the table, walked over to her sister and shook her gently. „Anna." But Anna didn't stir. „Anna!" This time she got a response, but not what she'd expected. Her sister just turned away from her and went back to sleep.

Elsa sighed. She probably wouldn't get out of her room now...And she was way too tired to carry her in her room. But she gave it another try. „Anna, do you want to build a snowman?" Now Anna was suddenly alert. „What? Snowman?", murmured Anna sleepily. „Anna, go to your room and sleep."

Then Anna opened her eyes and looked around. She must have forgotten that she was still in her room. „No...", she mumbled and made herself comfortable again. „Anna..."

„Let me sleep here..." Elsa sighed and lay down beside her sister. If Anna wanted something then Anna got it. No one could make her change her mind. And actually Elsa didn't really mind sharing her bed with Anna.

As children, they'd done it almost every night after all. Just as Elsa made herself comfortable, Anna scooted closer and snuggled up to her. Elsa slipped instinctively away from her, but Anna didn't let her go. A few seconds later, Elsa relaxed again and let Anna snuggle up to her. She just wasn't used to body contact...But she was pretty sure that Anna will change that quickly.

From the next day on Anna got a cold and had to stay in bed for seven days. But the day with her sister was more than worth it and she would be willingly getting sick again if it meant to have a great day with Elsa and when she tried to nurse her back to health.

**A.N.** Okay, that was is. I know the last lines were needless, but I wanted to mention that Anna caught a cold when she ans Elsa played in the snow. Yeah...I hope you guys liked my little story and please review^^


End file.
